


Sensation

by aeonouji



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, M/M, OOCness im sorry, Second-Hand Embarrassment, a poorly written Ragna, decent grammar not good but not bad either, on my part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night for Jin does not goes as planned. Ragna is a little drunk. Jin tries to deal with his problems. (Improved in-character writing from chapter 5 onwards. Which is probably a lie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> I jokingly went on tumblr and said "hit me with that good ragjin shit" it didn't work. Went to pixiv. Didn't do me any good. Went searching here. Some haven't been updated since I joined AO3. So, I decided to do this. So, I'm here to poorly execute hitting you with that good shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin hates not getting sleep.

The night was going smoothly enough. Jin had finished the last of his paperwork for the day. Working his way back up to major Kisaragi was tough enough without carpal tunnel waiting at his doorstep. Kagura had put in a good word (thanks to Noel Vermillion begging the man). And Jin liked not having people get in his way. Plus, he got paid. There were more pros to outweigh the con.  
At about three in the morning, Jin was ready to get into his bed and sleep for about three hours, wake up again and go to work. He stripped down to his underwear and tried turning in for the night. The pieces of his uniform were required to be hung. He can’t just toss it wherever. Besides, the wrinkles were a huge pain to get out. He goes into his room to change turning off the lights as he goes. He changes into nothing but a too big for him button down. His head hits the pillow, and his eyes flutter closed. Nothing can interrupt him now. He easily slips into sleep. But, there is an unexpected visitor knocking at his door. Who could it be, to have the nerve to actually wake someone up at three in the morning, knocking at his door? Lieutenant Vermillion was on a two week vacation with Nanaya and Yayaoi. There was no one else to bother him.  
“Jin,” said the voice beyond his door, “it’s me, Ragna.”  
Well, this was something. Jin assumed after all that’s happened Ragna didn’t want Jin anywhere near him with a ten foot pole. Therapy would tell him to not answer. His head is screaming to answer in contest to the therapy he paid good money for. He’s standing in the middle of the living room with a straight hallway to the door. He could walk away right now. But, his body makes his decision for him. Underlying desires for his beloved Nii-san overpowering his reasons or logic. He opens the door and invites Ragna in.  
“Jin I-”  
“Come in, the neighbors are sleeping, and I was about to head to bed.”  
Ragna looks awkward. The sudden revelation that not everyone is awake now, dons on Ragna. Jin notices that his brother isn’t sloppily dressed like he is. Ragna is clad in the usual clothes he wears out. A black shirt with a red jacket, and black pants make it clear Ragna hasn’t slept yet. Or made any attempt. Jin turns on his living room lights. Ragna looks like he wants to talk. His shoulders are tense and his eyebrows are furrowed. There is a ten minute silence that fills the space between both Jin and Ragna. They take a seat in the living room to try and talk.  
Jin crosses his legs and feels growth of prickly leg hairs. He’d shave in the morning. Ragna sits straight with his hands rested on his thighs. His eyes are planted on the navy blue carpet. After a few more minutes of silence, Jin yawns. He’s losing a bit of patience with the lack of talking.  
“Nii-san,” Ragna’s head shoots up, “did you have something you needed?”  
“Uh, yeah,” he mumbles, “it’s about us.”  
He says it as if Jin and Ragna were a couple. Jin leans back in his comfy chair. He interlocks his hands as he waits for Ragna to go on.  
“Last I recall, you made it very clear there was no us.” He remembers Ragna being very clear about that. Jin agreed after what their quirky family went through. Especially, with what Jin went through, he made sure to cut contact, at least for a bit more. It’s been at least a month, hasn’t it? Ragna tenses at the statement. Jin adds, “You were adamant about it.”  
Ragna looks down at his feet again. He stays silent. This is wearing on Jin’s patience. He could be sleeping right now.  
“This can wait until morning.” Jin gets up after another minute of silence. He was tired and liked having rest. He still loved his Nii-san, but he liked his sleep more. This was making sleep that much more difficult. He walks about a step in the direction of his room.  
“Jin, wait,” Ragna grabs his wrist and pulls him to a stop, “look, I wanted to talk, and I’m having a real hard time getting words out.”  
He tugs his wrist back and proceeds to sit back down. Ragna’s heterchromatic eyes are still directed at the carpet. This was still going nowhere. If he didn’t hurry up and say what was on his mind, Jin might snap and fight him. But, he doesn’t. He has to remain calm. However, Yukianesa wants to react to his emotions. The room gets bitingly cold.  
Ragna decides to actually speak now. It seems that he’s now between a rock and a hard place with the sudden drop in temperature. He knows what the cause of the drop is too. He blurts out, “Let’s go out.”  
“What?”  
“Like, on a date.”  
“Are you drunk?” Jin assumes this is the only rational explanation. Ragna looks determined. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was liquid courage making his nii-san do this. It would easily explain the sudden gall to come here and prevent Jin from actually being a healthy person. It would also explain the beet red color painting his face.  
“What, no.” The deadpan answer is enough to show he isn’t drunk. Jin gets closer and sits beside Ragna. He rests his head against his shoulder and sniffs his clothes for traces he’s been out. He’s still suspicious. Ragna stutters and finally manages to get out, “I’m not drunk–wha, hey, why are you smelling me?!”  
“Keep it down Nii-san,” he looks up from his actions, “the neighbors are all sleeping.” He backs away to smell Ragna’s breath. There it would be evident if he was sober. Then, the sooner he could push Ragna out of his life, and out of his mind. He just really wanted sleep. Ragna pushes Jin away causing him to fall back onto the couch and bump his head against the arm rest. A beet red staining his cheeks. He stands abruptly. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!”  
“Shut up,” Jin glares at his brother as he rubs the back of his head, “don’t make me repeat myself.” The room gets cold again. He clicks his teeth at the lingering pain. He wasn’t in a mood for a sibling squabble over personal space. There’s a thud on the wall from the next door. Great, he’d get a noise complaint against him for his brother’s outburst.  
Ragna prepares to probably yell something, but Jin rushes to clamp a hand over his mouth. He liked these apartments. He really liked not being in the Kisaragi house even more. “Weren’t you listening,” he warns through grit teeth, “Keep your voice down or I’ll kill you myself.” The threat is followed by a look of feral anger. He calms down. Tempers were meant to be controlled, he wouldn’t let the Yukianesa-controlled side of him out. The feral look settles into slight anger. His brows are furrowed and his lips curled down into a frown. Jin releases his hand. “To be clear, I was making sure you didn’t come here drunk.”  
“I don’t have the patience for this,” he reiterates, “ask me in the morning when you’re completely sober.”  
Ragna glances over to the door and starts to leave. Jin stops him. His slender fingers grasp at Ragna’s sleeve and his face is neutral once more. It was far too late to let a drunkard leave. Jin might as well let him stay the night. It would make him feel bad to leave him to stagger in the streets. Though, he seemed to be functioning just fine.  
“That didn’t mean leave."  
“Huh?”  
“Stay the night.” He thinks of where Ragna can sleep. The guest room had no beds or futons. The couch was his second offer. He thinks of how fluffy and soft the cushions are. However, there was a tendency for the neighbors next door to start the day with sex. It would probably make Ragna uncomfortable. “Take my room and stay the night.”  
A last minute offer, but it would make the morning less uncomfortable. Since, his bedroom walls were almost soundproof. “Jin-”  
“I don’t want to hear it.” He points to the room door across the living room. Ragna can’t argue and heads in that direction. Jin sits on the couch and curls into a ball. He would have to deal with his brother but, maybe Ragna would sleep into the afternoon.  
Jin’s dreaming now. There are embers scattering in the direction of his former home. His small hands holding onto Yukianesa for dear life. His brother lies on the ground bathing in his own blood. There’s laughter. It’s maniacal and endless. He can hear Ragna screaming. But Jin can’t say a word. His voice doesn’t come spilling out apologies, in its place is silence. His lips move and he can hear his thoughts screaming and pleading to forgive him. But, there’s no sound. He’s running now.  
A small Jin runs from millions of hands grabbing him. The hands are black ooze. It’s like a tar. They’re pulling him back. He’s screaming now. But still, there’s no sound. He pulls his arms free. Hands claw at his skin. There are disconnected whispers saying he’s to blame. He’s to blame. This is why Ragna hates you. He’ll never love you. Go and run from him. He hates you anyway. The words are echoing in his ears. It turns from echoes to a cacophony. It hurts. The hands claw at him again, this time leaving red gashes along his skin. They pull on his legs. They claw. It’s scary. Big Brother, save me. Help me. Please. His heart is drumming in his ears.  
His eyes shoot open. His breath hitches in his throat and he forces it out. It’s shaky at best. He’s okay. He’s fine. He blinks a few times. He rolls his sleeves up and sees no red scratches. The reassurance makes him uncurl himself. He coughs and presses his index and middle finger against his Adams apple. He quietly recites the creed of the NOL. There’s sound and vibrations. He sinks into the couch. He’s okay. He’s okay. Ragna’s soft snores can be heard from his room. He didn’t scream in his sleep this time. Weren’t the nightmares done? Terumi was gone. The nightmares were supposed to go away.  
He curls himself up again. His knees tucked to his chest. Arms wrapped around tight. He silently cries. Being alone in those dreams. He hated it. His sobs are quiet. His hiccups are the only sound he pays attention to.  
In the next room, the door is barely ajar. Ragna listens to his brother cry. It’s a soft and almost nonexistent sound. The hiccups of someone who’s been broken beyond healing. He imagines a child version of Jin. A needy crybaby who always clung to him. He wants to be his big brother again. But the sibling relationship is ruined. Ragna tries to ignore the soft sobbing and tries to get to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I put in too much dialogue. I haven't written actual fics in ages. Title is Thinking Bout You by Frank Ocean.  
> I wrote this at 3AM in the summer heat of New England drowning in my own sweat. I had zero pokéballs and nothing better to do. So this just happened. I'd always wanted to see if I could make Jin deal with his problems. And too many fics don't test the hakumen-Jin waters where he just groaned and dealt with Ragna to save Tsubaki.--spoilers I guess.


	2. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna sits awkwardly in Jin’s apartment. They go on a lunchdate. Rags realizes he's been saddled with unnecessary feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write more. I live. I pray to god, that I find the ability to write out drafts, then edit. These two have been me playing it by ear.

The next time Ragna wakes up, it’s bright out. Jin’s bed is right underneath a window. The blinds let sunlight peek through. Ragna sits up. There’s a hum of air conditioning. Probably central air. The room is clean. The bed is tucked into a corner of the room away from the door. The walls are stark white and barren. Across from the bed is a shelf. It’s black and has six shelves. Each shelf has books of varying genres. He can see some horror, some are romance, and some are biographies. Of course, Ragna decides to ignore the very bottom packed with NOL laws and restrictions. The second to bottom shelf is packed with law and science books. Wow he’s real studious. Or maybe it’s from his school days?  
“He still works at the NOL?” He gets up out of bed and is suddenly hit with a very bad headache. He groans and swears under his breath. That’s right. Ragna came here a little piss-drunk and fumbled his way here. He had zero fucking idea how he got here. Or how he got Jin’s address. It’s quiet outside.  
Ragna steps outside the barren room. Jin is nowhere to be seen. Ragna decides to look around more. Curiosity has him in its grips.  
The kitchen is the first place he checks out. On the table is a note written with clean and “pretty” hand writing. Ragna reads the note aloud, “Ragna, had work and decided not to wake you. Breakfast isn’t as good as your cooking so please make do. Also, feel free to use whatever you need. Spare toothbrushes in the second drawer of the bathroom.”  
His notes are more polite than he was. Ragna recalls last night’s dismissive and passive-aggressive Jin with ease. He’d been one sentence away from being crazy bastard Jin. Maybe that was Ragna’s fault for screaming at three in the morning. He could see why that could be a thing to get pissed at.  
The table is assorted with various plates wrapped in plastic wrap. The first plate holds an omelet. The second holds potato wedges. The third has toast with a small scoop of jelly. Everything is vegetarian. The omelet has vegetables and turns out to have cheese inside. As a side, it has sautéed mushrooms and onions. Everything is decent in taste. A few things are lacking seasoning but it’s fine.  
After finishing his food, he cleans his dishes. Beside the dishes was a water bottle and an ibuprofen. Plus another little note. This one less pleasant than the last. “Here’s something for your hangover. Your breath reeks of alcohol so take a shower and thoroughly brush your teeth.”  
What a caring little brother. Ragna looks around more. Everything is sparkling clean. He keeps the place in perfect order. Hanging on a chair is his jacket. Ragna moves to the living room now. Maybe, it won’t be as empty as his room. And, it turns out Jin is very simplistic. The living room has a couch and a recliner chair. There’s a decent sized television and two book shelves. There’s a small display case with medals and photos in it. Everything is like the other rooms, simplistic and clean. Pristine. That’s what this place is.  
Ragna walks over to the display case. There’s mostly photos with a lone medal taking the lowest display. There are pictures of a young Jin in a school uniform. He’s smiling. Not a crazy killer smile. It’s genuine and small. Also, he has glasses. That’s weird. Ragna always assumed his vision was 20/20 if not 20/10.  
The next shelf on display has photos of Jin in the NOL uniform. Not the one he wears now, but it’s similar to that idiot Noel, except, he’s wearing pants. Which looks odd in Ragna’s head. He can’t see Jin wearing pants.  
He moves onto the next photos. These are of his childhood. Most of them are with that redhead Jin was really insistent on saving. What was her name? Tsubaki…something. What was it? Izayoi? Right. Jin wears a light blue hakama and white top. He looks miserable in the photos of him by himself. He wears the genuine smile in the photos of him with Tsubaki.  
It’s a common pattern among the framed pictures. He doesn’t smile in most of them. Most are of him doing something from afar. It looks like these were given to him as either a copy, or the original after serving their purpose. He assumes this because he’s seen some of the photos in papers. Ragna feels jealous. Not of the pictures, but of who he smiles with in them. In a majority of the pictures, he wears frowns and neutral faces. But there are a select few with him smiling. It’s a smile Ragna only saw when Jin was with him at the home they had with Saya.  
He decides that’s enough looking at photos. He moves over to one of the book shelves. Some were novels, Romeo and Juliet, trashy romance, classic literature. Hell, he even had ghost stories and biographies of haunted locations. Ragna pulls out a spine with no title. He opens it with the inner cover written in Jin’s pretty script. “From Ages 12 to 16” it was hidden among the other books. It’s tempting to read about his little brother’s inner thoughts, but at the same time it’s wrong. He decides, Jin isn’t home so no harm no foul. He flips to a random page.  
Age 12 “I dreamt about Nii-san again. It was about the fire again. But, there’s no sword involved. Ragna just kept asking why I ruined our family. Why I burned down our home. I woke up screaming. No one cared enough to check on me except a maid. I hate this place.”  
Age 15 “It was a sexual dream. They’re called ‘wet dreams’ right? It was probably because I saw Nii-san while walking to my class. The dream itself was hazy. But, I think my partner in the dream was him. There was kissing and stripping away at my clothes. Then there was more kissing. Am I going crazy? This is wrong.”  
Age 16 “I’m sure this will probably be the last I write. I can’t be sure. My attempts at analyzing my dreams have done no good. Since my encounter with him in my dreams, it’s just been different variants of that dream. I can’t be morally right in the head for thinking of him like that. I can’t find it in me to actually find interest in someone romantically after these wet dreams.”  
Age 16 “Tonight was different. There were burning embers and screaming. I’m going to lose it. These memories keep haunting me. Especially since that girl, Noel Vermillion, looks exactly like Saya. I don’t know if my hatred stems from this lookalike or from my nightmares from having blood on my hands.”  
The entries look like they stop there. Ragna shuts the book and puts it back in its place. He can’t help but feel sorry for going through his personal belongings like that. He puts the book back in its small gap.  
Ragna decides to clean up. That was really sad. Jin has suffered. But, last night just made Ragna feel bad. When he enters the bathroom, it’s clean. And there’s another note. “Red towel is all yours. I left out the toothpaste for you.”  
Jin likes leaving notes. The red towel is neatly folded with a red toothbrush resting on top of it. The gesture is nice. But, the black book comes back to mind. Ragna strips down. He steps into the shower and turns it to near scalding after figuring out the knob. The water would let him think.  
Shit. He didn’t bring any spare clothes. He didn’t have anything to change into. Fuck. He lets the water wash over him for a little more and steps out. All he had was a towel. He brushes his teeth and dries off. How could he forget, he just came here piss drunk. He wraps the towel around his waist. He kind of hopes Jin left another note. But there isn’t. He steps out of the bathroom in just the towel. Great. Just fucking great. There’s a knock on the door. “Shit.” Is the only thing Ragna can say.  
He panics a little. Regains his composure and makes sure the towel is secure. He opens the door and standing there is Jin. He has his keycard in hand ready to open the door. On his arm is a bag from some kind of clothing store. There’s a moment of silence before Ragna is flustered. “WHAT THE HELL I WA-”  
Jin clamps his gloved hand over his mouth. A glare is already forming daggers. He starts to speak. A growl comes out and then actual words starting with, “You screaming in my ear practically nude will not make this situation better.”  
Jin releases his hand. Ragna steps back inside. A mumbled apology is said while Jin takes off his shoes. It’s awkward for Ragna how much Jin has changed. He sounded so frightened in those entries. Jin speaks again, “You don’t have a place to stay?” The question sounds more like a statement. Jin probably went through his jacket. “I-I did,” he responds, “It was some woman’s place.”  
Jin drops his keys on the living room table. Jin doesn’t respond. The shopping bag is tossed onto the couch.He waltzes over to the kitchen. He looked upset. Was he upset about something? It takes a moment for Jin to speak again.  
“Ah, so that’s why Blood-scythe isn’t with you. Do you have a change of clothes?” Ragna doesn’t respond. Jin was smart. He’d get the hint. However, he doesn’t say anything and grabs a bottle of water from his fridge. This awkward conversation was headed nowhere towards Ragna getting some goddamn clothes.  
Jin takes a sip from the water. He takes off his gloves and removes his jacket. He drapes it on the chair. The sleeves barely touch the floor.  
“I figured as much.” He points over to the bag. “I had to guess with sizes. So, don’t take the tags off if they don’t fit.”  
He walks off probably to go change. Ragna takes the bag and goes into the bathroom. He looks for underwear first. There’s a lone pair of black briefs. It fits. Next, pants. There’s a pair of black pants they look like jeans. The tag says it costs 45 dollars. Whoa. Well, Jin is pretty well off. The pants are a fit, and there’s a belt in there too. So, he got lucky. There’s a knock on the bathroom door.  
“Is there anything that doesn’t fit?”  
“Uh, no, everything’s good.”  
This is awkward. He feels awkward. There’s a shirt similar to the one he usually wears but the sleeves stop at his elbows. It fits so that’s a plus. He takes the tag off. There’s a jacket. Just like the shirt, it stops at his elbows. It looks like a more casual version of his jacket. The difference between this and his jacket is the belts on this are red and are going down parallel. They also stop below his chest. The jacket itself reaches to his waist. This fits too. Jin was pretty on the mark with sizes. But, Ragna is more concerned with the prices. They all went to 45 to 100 dollars. He really didn’t want to owe Jin anything.  
Ragna leaves the bathroom feeling a bit awkward. Jin is sitting on the couch. He is scribbling in a black book. His lashes are long. Ragna notices. And he’s dressed casually. Jin’s wearing thigh high socks and sits cross legged. He has on a jacket that looks like a style similar to his uniform from his school days. Only, the sleeves stop at his elbows. It’s almost like a casual rendition of his NOL uniform. He’s writing very quickly in the book. Another journal probably.  
Ragna attempts to start conversation. “You were, uh, pretty on the mark with the sizes.” Jin quickly shuts the book and glances up at Ragna. His face relaxes from frightened to calm and calculated. It takes a moment for Jin to respond. “I was worried nothing would fit a-”  
He doesn’t complete his sentence. He puts the book down and stands abruptly. Jin walks up to Ragna. This causes him to go into a panicked frenzy of blushing and internal screaming. Jin pulls off a sticker from the jacket. He flicks the sticker away and adjusts Ragna’s jacket, “-and I’d have to make a trip back to the shopping district.”  
Ragna steps away from Jin. He feels so out of place. Jin makes an about face towards the entrance. He’s curious as to where Jin is planning on going, “Where the hell are you going?”  
“We are going to get your things.”  
The emphasis on the “we” gives Ragna an obvious cue to hurry up and follow Jin. Either that or to lead the way. Ragna puts his boots on and attempts to open the door for Jin. One nice thing for Jin wouldn’t kill Ragna. Jin adjusts his shoes and mumbles a thank you. Ragna leads the way to where he was staying prior to Jin’s. It’s a rundown place but it’s all he could afford. He liked being able to eat and all.  
The motel is noisy. Ragna heads up the stairs. Jin had said, “I’d rather wait outside than go in there.” Ragna pulls him along. Jin said that they were going together. He heads to his place. Jin gets dragged and struggles to keep up. Room 444. Which goes with his Grim Reaper nickname. He knocks on the door. There’s no answer.  
“Hey! You better not be doped up on shit.”  
“Who asked you?” The door opens to reveal a shapely brunette scantily clad. Jin resists an urge to groan in either disapproval or in a way that says of-fucking-course. He instead scrunches his nose. The woman hugs Ragna and the two start a conversation. She has her hands all over his Ragna. Jealousy says snatch him away from her. Therapy says to let it be. He goes for middle ground and nudges Ragna to remind him of why they came here in the first place.  
“Oh right, I need my shit back,” he points to Jin, “Gonna be staying with this guy.”  
If there was a reason Ragna refused to call Jin a relative, he decides to ignore it. Best to not fan the possessive flames ready to rekindle at any time. The woman pouts and invites them in. Jin refuses. Yukianesa sits at his side. She’s almost like an extension of him. After all, they’ve been through a lot. He politely declines, “I’ll wait out here.”  
Ragna shrugs and the woman moves aside to let him through. She shuts the door behind her. Ragna starts with his clothes. He can see his bag placed next to Blood-scythe. Valentine pouts. “Do you really have to go with that kid, Rag?”  
“Well, he’s family,” he pauses to gather up everything, “and he insisted.” Valentine presses herself up against Ragna’s back. She must want him to stay. She’s pretty fucking hot, but family is priority. Especially mentally unstable family. Even if they didn’t acknowledge they weren’t mentally stable. She wraps her arms around him, “Oh come on, he’s been fine since now, he’ll be fine later.”  
He pries her arms off him and tosses his bag over his shoulder. Blood-scythe at his back. He has everything now. “Sorry, gotta go, see you babe.”  
He gives her a make out session goodbye. She unzips his shirt slightly and bites at his neck. She sucks slightly at the skin and then kisses it before bidding her goodbye. As Ragna opens the door, he notices Jin sitting with his knees hugged to his chest. He closes the door behind him. Was he really in there for a while?  
Jin gets up from his spot. He walks up to Ragna and zips up his shirt. Again for the second time today, he makes an about face towards the exit. Nothing is said until they’re a ways away from the motel. He goes in the opposite direction of his apartment. Ragna follows. Nothing is said until they reach a resturant. The server looks at the two of them a bit flustered.  
“A closed booth.” Jin requests. The server asks under what name. Jin pauses and stands up a little more straight. “It’s under Kisaragi.”  
The server directs them to a corner. It’s a closed off space away from the clamour at the front. The server hands them menus and Jin orders immediately. The waitress nods and leaves. Jin leans back into the seat and cracks his knucles.  
“From the hickey on your neck, it looks like you had a very sad departure.” He examines his nails. Ragna feels like he should explain himself. Jin glances up meeting his eyes. Probably waiting for an explanation. To which, Ragna does have one but would rather not say.  
Jin points to the corner of his lips. “You have red lipstick,” he points to his lips again, “here.” Oh. He forgot to wipe it off. Fuck. That would explain the looks he kept getting from other customers on the way to the booth. The server arrives with Jin’s order. Ragna decides to just have coffee. The server leaves and it’s just the two of them again. Ragna watches as Jin daintily eats. He ordered a seasoned baked fish with a side that looked, in Ragna’s opinion, gross. Plain steamed vegetables weren’t exactly appetizing in Ragna’s book. Jin eats like a princess, Ragna thinks. He uses utensils and has manners. It’s a change from ever messy Tao or annoyingly obnoxious Platinum. That damned Rabbit doesn’t eat, at least not in front of him, so she’s not good to compare. He’s elegant, he guesses.  
“Did you need something?” He wipes away at excess that got on his lip. “You’ve been staring at me eat for the last five minutes.”  
Ragna panics. Had he been staring? He shakes his head and decides to look at the alcohol menu placed next to the condiments. He apologizes. “Uh, shit, no, sorry.”  
Jin puts his fork down and wipes at excess sauce on his lips again. Suddenly, Ragna’s starting to look at his lips. Jin, unaware of Ragna’s sudden interest in his lips, takes a sip of his lemon water. Were his lips always that soft looking and pink? Shit. When did Ragna start taking interest in Jin? He puts down the glass and pushes the plate slightly close to the end of the table. Ragna, feeling uncomfortable, takes a sip of his black coffee. He already added some sugar to it. Now, it was just cold.  
The server comes back to take Jin’s plate. His puts his utensils aside and nudges Ragna with his foot. “You don’t want anything?”  
Since when was Jin considerate? He’d been civil since last night. Was it because he had no reason to fight him? Maybe it was him coming to Jin drunk. Whatever it was, it was creeping Ragna out. “I’m good.”  
“I’ll get the check.”  
“Shit, right. No, I’ll cover it.”  
Ragna pulls out his wallet. Jin already has a credit card out. They were seriously going to fight over a check. Jin pushes Ragna’s hand down. The server comes back. With the check. Ragna pulls out a few bills and Jin pushes them back to him.  
“Jin, let me pay for it.”  
“No.”  
The decline is immediate. Jin attempts to look at the bill. Ragna is faster. He looks at the amount and instantly puts what is needed on the check tray. Jin crosses his arms and pouts. “Think of this as thanks for the clothes.”  
Jin mumbles. He’s not sure if it’s a humble denial of being nice or if it’s because of losing a fight to pay. Well, this was a way to end a date. Wait– was this a date? I mean, it was lunch. The two of them out. Not a fucking chance. They’re brothers. That would be wrong. It’d be disgusting. This was a meal after getting Ragna’s things. Not a date. Nothing romantically inclined. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, good fics dont spend paragraphs on describing an outfit. I'll be serious next chapter. Also, this chapter's title is Close by Nick Jonas feat. Tove Lo. (http://aeonouji.tumblr.com/post/148184521404/proceeds-to-add-to-the-sin-bin-ragjin-goes-on-a) and (http://aeonouji.tumblr.com/post/148179222689/jin-wearing-a-casual-version-of-his-usual-clothes) are Jin’s outfit. My inability to describe things is amazing.


	3. Body Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens around Jin, but he doesn't get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of patience was lost while writing. This title is Body Party by Ciara

Jin wakes up to the sound of moaning. There’s also the thud of something hitting against the wall. Probably the headboard of a bed. Speaking of beds, now that Ragna was living with him, he’d have to get something for Nii-san to sleep in the guest room. He groans and goes to hit the wall. This was ridiculous. Sex in the morning? At least let Jin get the sweet bliss of waking up to the stark silence. He waits for the obnoxious sound of the woman climaxing. After a few minutes, she moans and it’s finally quiet.  
Jin lets out an ecstatic sigh of finally getting his silence. He stretches on the couch. In the sweltering heat, Jin manages to keep his home a comfortable below 70 degree temperature. First things first, he needs to jot down last night’s dream. He’s made a routine of this. He goes over to the bookshelf with various romance novels. Tsubaki gave them to him as gifts. He’d always been interested in how romance worked, so she bought him books as a gift. She was very enthusiastic. Among the romance novels, there was a thin black book without a title on the spine.  
He pulled it out and flipped to a the recent entry. He didn’t write much. At the very least, he wrote a few sentences. At most, he’d write a paragraph. He didn’t feel like writing it now. The dream journal could wait. Now, was time to get ready for– wait, Kagura told him to take a few days off and relax. He groans and falls back onto the couch.  
That’s right. His workload was done. Crime wasn’t as dominant as it was with Terumi around. Everything was peaceful. If he even tried to go and see if there was anything for him to do, he’d get pushed away. He didn’t like being idle. He decides to step into the shower. But– Ragna sleeps Jin’s room until Jin can get a bed in the guestroom. Damn it all.  
Slowly, he opens the door. Ragna sleeps sound. Well, as sound as someone groaning in their sleep. Jin’s name is mumbled a few times. He grabs a change of clothes and contact solution. Being nearsighted was a very bad flaw. So to counter it, he got contacts. Ragna moans. “Nngh, Jin.”  
No. It couldn’t be. He turns to where Ragna is sleeping. It was rude to invade his brother’s privacy. But, this was a life or death situation, he takes the covers off Ragna. And there it is. If this were an ideal situation, Jin would scream like a shrill girl. But, he refrains. Ragna is half-hard and he’s moaning his name. Jin wishes it wasn’t true. But here they are. Ragna sleeping while Jin blushes furiously at the sight of his brother at half-mast and dreaming of him doing God knows what.  
He tosses the cover back on. He also puts the contact solution back. Maybe today, he’d wear glasses. Leave Ragna the extra keycard. Hopefully, he’d try to forget this all happened. He goes about his daily routine. Shower, get dressed, and put on glasses. He decides not to make breakfast. He leaves a note before he leaves. “Here’s a keycard for you.”  
He heads for the NOL office. He’ll beg for some work. Something, anything. He goes right to Kagura’s office. It reeks of alcohol. And he nudges the door open to see Kagura’s assistant straddling him. Hibiki turns to see Jin and he’s beet red. Jin also notes the hickey on his neck. “Kagura, I want work.”  
“Aren’t you off duty?”  
“Yes. I want work though.”  
“Or else what?”  
Jin pauses to take in air and begins, “Section two article-”  
“Is my work fine?”  
Jin walks over to Kagura’s desk to get started. There are papers to be filed and organized. Good, this will keep him busy. He wants to wipe the memory from his mind. He can hear Hibiki protesting to his being here. Then Kagura reassuring him that Jin being here is a good thing. There’s the sound of sucking. Probably Kagura making more hickeys.  
He should get a medal for staying concentrated. This paper goes to this file. Aah, Kagura stop. That file goes there. He puts the file in the cabinet. Why this branch still used filed documents was beyond him. Physical copies were probably easier to sort. He had heard. But the logic behind that was kind of flawed. C'mon Hibiki don’t you wanna test what it’s like being watched? Kagura-san, ah, not there. Maybe it was easier to have documents signed.  
“Kagura, what do I do about the government papers?”  
“If I approved them, ha, stamp them, if they’re not signed yet, ah, put them aside.”  
Easy enough. There isn’t a big pile, so there’s a plus. He stamps the signed ones and puts them on file. Jin places the filed papers in a neat stack. You look close, Hibi. Don’t, ah, t-touch there. If you do I’ll- there’s a sound of moaning. Probably an orgasm. That didn’t take very long. The work is done and so is Hibiki. Maybe Kagura has something good to read. N-no, I’m still sensitive from cumming Kagura-san. Just hold out a little more so we can cum together.  
Jin looks to the high shelves. Shelf upon shelf of law books. There’s a porn magazine hidden among the law books. Grunting. A-ah! I’m- so-! Yeah, me too, Hibi. Then the two of them climax together. Hibiki is more out of breath than his superior.  
“This killed some time.”  
“Thanks for the experience.”  
“Practice safe sex, by the way, I’m borrowing a law book.”  
Kagura pulls out of his assistant, who still hasn’t come down from the high. Jin walks out. Kagura gives a half-baked goodbye and nuzzles into his “lover”. Jin shuts the door behind him. The halls of the librarium certainly is quiet. The long halls are dead with the sound of Jin’s shoes against linoleum being deafeningly loud. He’s suddenly got the urge for cake.  
There’s a bakery nearby. Tsubaki had told him about the cake there being divine. He might as well try some cake. He comes to a revelation. “I was only there for fifteen minutes.”  
A cashier greets him. There’s a wide variety of sweets. He decides “surprise me” is a good choice. The cashier picks out two dozen macarons, two cakes, and a few donuts. She separates the macarons from the cakes and donuts by putting them in a separate box. The total isn’t really much. After buying the confections, he decides to head home. No reason to gain weight in sweets.  
The walk home isn’t eventful. He stops by a vendor selling steamed buns. He buys one for himself. It’s good and Jin finishes it as he reaches his door. He knocks on the door and no one responds. He gets out his keycard. And yesterday’s incident repeats itself.  
Ragna opens the door in a towel. He hasn’t dried himself off yet so water is dripping off his chest. Jin keeps back a blush. He fails amazingly. This morning comes back to haunt him. “We’ve got to stop seeing each other like this.”  
Ragna is blushing too. His attempt at bring cute has failed. He goes back inside to get dressed and Jin shuts the door behind him. Nii-san has an eight pack. He blushes again. Wow, Ragna was certainly physically fit. He places the bag of sweets onto the living room table.  
Jin goes to retrieve the black book and recall last night’s dream. Regardless of how embarrassed he was.  
Age 24 “It was a wet dream. Rather than writing immediately after waking up, I let the dream sink in. Ragna kissing and leaving bite marks as he made his way down to my thighs. His breath heavy as mine when he ‘fucked me raw’ with my fingers clawing at his back as I arched into him. Let’s not forget the dirty talk. I looked at the surroundings. It was a white room with four white walls and a lone bed. I’d dread what would happen if Nii-san found out about this. I woke up and thanked God when I found out I didn’t moan or climax in my sleep.”  
He sighs and puts the book back on the shelf. That was really embarrassing. He knows there will be more dreams to come. He wants a bed before then. He completely forgot to order a bed.  
“What’s up, you look real flustered.” Ragna walks out of the bathroom shirtless clad in a pair of well fitted black jeans. Jin opens his mouth to speak, but he can’t think of anything to say. He’s flustered because his brother is really attractive and is Jin’s type. He blinks a couple times and shuts his mouth. Ragna looks confused. He must look like a total fool.  
He regains his composure and points to the pastries. He really wants to keep staring. God. He really wants to. Ragna decides to look inside the boxes. His arms are toned. And those jeans fit him really well. Did his pulse increase?  
Ragna looks happy to see the pastries. And, there aren’t any strangers in his home. Today was decent at best. Which isn’t bad. It was oddly filled with sex. Was the lack of sex life starting to take a toll on him? He recalls the events from today. Most involved sex. In his opinion, it was annoying. But, now he has the next few days off. Much to his dislike. Jin decides to think of the positives. Having a few days to himself couldn’t be that bad.  
He’d be able to get in more sleep. That’s a start. He could finish some of the books he’s been dying to read. Maybe, he could try catching up with Ragna. But, trouble follows his brother like a lost pup. He grimaces a bit. Ragna sat next to him at some point. Oh no, was he talking while Jin spaced out? Shit.  
“Are you okay?” He places his forehead against Jin’s own. What was going on? Jin’s eyes are wide and he blushes again. The warmth of Ragna’s skin against his feels like static. He moves away. Jin responds after a while, “Fine. I’m fine.”  
What was he doing? Getting flustered over the man he spent a whole month trying to get over. It’s ridiculous. “P-plates, I’ll get some plates.” He refuses to make eye contact. His interest more on getting plates for the cakes than on the awkward tension surrounding the two of them.  
The rest of the afternoon was idle chatter. Well, as idle as tension could make it. Thick enough to cut with a knife. Now, it was dark out. Jin still forgot to order the bed. Looks like another night on the couch. The floor was a viable option. But it gets dismissed. He likes his back the way it is. Jin grabs another big dress shirt to change into for the third night in a row. His bodysuit is second skin now, and he just forgets whether it’s on or not. Regardless of second skin, it still feels good to peel off his body. It always clings to his thighs and butt much more than he appreciated. He likes sometimes going commando underneath it too, but doing that always left him feeling vulnerable.  
He yawns and decides to sleep in the recliner. Ragna heads into his room but turns around. “Why don’t we just share the bed?” Ragna asks. Jin snaps his head to look over to Ragna. Was Nii-san an idiot, or did he have a death wish? Jin’s face matches a deer in headlights. He thinks of an excuse. Something, think Jin, think.  
“I like my personal space.” Jin instantly replies. It was a good go to excuse. Ragna hums in acknowledgement. He walks over to Jin. He’s standing behind the chair so Jin has to look up at Ragna to make eye contact. Ragna looks down at Jin for a moment. There a moment of them both internally freaking out that passes. Jin starts getting flustered again. What was he, Noel Vermillion? Ragna grabs his wrist and pulls him to his room.  
“This is your damn room in the first place, I can take the couch.” Jin really wants to protest. Ragna pulls him into his bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. To prevent Jin from escaping, he pins Jin down. He holds both of his wrists and is hovering over him. There’s a sudden doki-doki moment. “No,” Jin protested. Ragna releases his hands and places both his hands on either side of Jin’s head. “Take the bed.”  
Ragna glares down at Jin. Jin glares back. This time, he pulls Ragna down by the towel draped around his neck. Ragna makes a sudden sound somewhere between a squwak and a scream of surprise. “No,” Jin delcares, “You take the bed.”  
He was willing to fight him about this. Ragna sighs and collapses onto Jin. He groans with the sudden weight on him. Nii-san is heavy. He attempts to push him off in vain. “We can either fight about this the whole fucking night or,” he always had to go and compromise, “share the bed.”  
There’s no reason to fight Ragna on this. He sighs and mumbles a goodnight to Ragna. Ragna wins this fight. Much to Jin’s chagrin. Ragna gets up to turn off the lights and strips down to his underwear. He couldn’t be serious. Jin moves to the side facing the wall. This would be a long night.  
Tonight’s dream is a nightmare. Jin straddles Ragna. His breaths are hot and heavy. The room feels hot with how warm their skin is and their heated pants. Ragna thrusts into Jin. He can already feel the orgasm coming. Ragna feels so thick inside of him. Jin bites down on Ragna’s shoulder leaving a vivid mark. There’s red along the teeth marks. He kisses and sucks on Ragna’s neck. He wants to mark Ragna as his.  
Jin’s eyes flutter open. He wakes up to feeling arms wrapped around him. Soft snores drown out the muffled thumping of next door. He closes his eyes to sleep a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans to become Ragna are in the works. I'm a cosplayer. Yep. So if the next chapter isn't up soon, that's why.


	4. Body High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna sorts out his feelings. Jin does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while. Body High by Mystery Skulls. I'm eager to write a sex scene. But it can wait.

Ragna’s been having some damn weird dreams. Some about the past. Others about Jin. He regrets the ones about Jin. They’re the kinds of dreams that either involve fucking Jin or fucking Jin up. Yeah, he doesn’t want to talk about it.  
Essentially, he and Jin are awkward around each other. It’s weird and damn uncomfortable. This morning wasn’t any better either. He accidentally started spooning Jin in his sleep. Fucking spooning. He woke up to Jin cuddling against him like they were kids. Weird, he thought Jin had work. But, whatever, Ragna tries getting out of bed without disturbing Jin.  
He groans at the lack of another body. Ragna quietly gets up.He decides putting on pants would be a smart idea. He finds a pair of pajama bottoms in his bag. He walks out of Jin’s room to hear moans. There’s also something hitting the wall. Who the fuck has sex at nine in the morning? He decides to ignore it.  
Ragna looks through the fridge for something to eat. There are eggs and lots of veggies. He has butter.There’s milk and fruit. Zero meat. Well, there’s some fish. Did that count as meat? He looks in the freezer. Ice cream, two ice trays, and some frozen fish. Since when was Jin vegan? As a kid, he ate meat. Did something change?  
Ragna checks the cupboards. There’s stuff for baking. Jin likes keeping the apartment stocked, he guessed. Ragna pulls out the butter, flour, and milk. Pancakes it is. He looks for vanilla extract. Which Jin surprisingly has. He looks for baking powder, sugar, and gets started. He doesn’t remember how to make them exactly. But he plays it by ear. After a couple of mistakes, he manages to get it right. He flips the last one. He can hear Jin yawn and the bedroom door opening. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Morning.” Ragna doesn’t make eye contact with Jin. He, uh, had a dream about fucking Jin. It makes the morning after really awkward. Jin mumbles a good morning and sits at the kitchen table. Ragna plates the last pancake. He’d already set the table.  
“Sleep well?” Jin asks. He takes a plate from Ragna. Ragna sits across thinking of an answer. What should he say, oh yeah- had a dream about him fucking Jin senseless into his bed, or it was decent? He decides for an in-between. “It was something.”  
There’s the scrape of forks against their plates. Ragna is the first to break the silence. “You don’t eat meat?”  
Jin looks up from his plate. He puts his fork down. He uses a napkin to wipe away crumbs on his lips. Not that Ragna was looking at his lips.  
“Seeing someone get their arm cut off can make it difficult to look at meat,” he glances over to Ragna’s right arm. A look of either sadness or shame are in his ever observant green eyes. He puts the napkin down and rests his chin in his hand, “I’m joking, my body hasn’t processed meat well since I was adopted by the Kisaragi family.”  
He has a small smile gracing his features. He resumes eating after a little bit. Ragna wants to comment. He decides against it. They eat in silence for a little more. Jin is the first to finish his breakfast. “I’m a bit sad.” Jin admits suddenly. He looks down at the table. Ragna picks at his plate.  
“About what?” Ragna asks.  
“Not growing up together.”  
“What brought this on?” The statement was sudden. Ragna cuts up another piece. Jin pushes his plate aside. He glances up to see a brooding expression on his face. His brows are furrowed and he purses his lips. “It just came to mind while we were eating.”  
Ragna finishes his plate. He gets up and places both his and Jin’s plates in the sink. Jin mumbles his thanks as Ragna washes both plates. They never did get to grow up together. Of course, Terumi was to blame. They weren’t dealt a good hand. Ragna could accept that much. Jin gets up and goes to help clean up.  
“Jin, you idiot, sit down.” Ragna commands. It falls on deaf ears. Jin places the pan and mixing bowl in the sink. He attempts to push Ragna aside. However, Ragna is bigger and heavier.  
“You’re the guest here.” He pouts.  
“And I owe you for the expensive outfit you bought.” Ragna quips.  
“That was a gift.”  
“Think of this as a gift of appreciation then.” Jin pouts as Ragna playfully flicks his nose. He takes this as Ragna’s win. These mundane moments are nice. He thinks. The knock on the door makes them both stop. Jin goes to answer it, due to Ragna’s hands being busy. There’s a scream. Ragna puts away the dishes and rushes over to the entrance. Jin is pressed against a wall by Kagura Mutsuki(whom shall now be referred to as Perverted Bastard) who casually greets Ragna. The perverted bastard steps away from Jin.  
Ragna glares daggers at the asshole in their home. Wait, this was Jin’s home alone. Not, their home. Jin has his face stuck in a look of displeasure. Not like Ragna can really blame him. Kagura invites himself in. Jin sighs and Ragna restrains himself. Both don’t like the man. The first reason being sexually harassing Noel. The second being he’s a bit unbearable.  
“Why are you here?” Jin asks. Kagura takes a seat in the living room. His feet are on the table. Jin still has the displeased look on his face. He glares at Kagura.  
“I need your help, Jinny.”  
“Don’t call me Jinny.” He pushes Kagura’s feet off the table. The happy and content aura from before is long gone. Ragna wishes it would come back. Kagura crosses his legs and pats the spot beside him. Jin sits next to him. He’s at the edge of the couch. The displeased face from before settling into slightly pissed. The temperature drops. Ragna sits down on the recliner.  
This was great. Jin was happy before, and now he’s pissed. “What do you want?” Jin crosses his arms. It was still morning. Damn it, he wants out. Ragna contemplates heading to Jin’s room. He chooses not to. There’s an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He glares daggers at Kagura again.  
“Let me flirt with you.” Is the response the asshole gives. Ragna’s glares are angry enough to make holes. Jin’s eyes are wide. There’s ice crackling somewhere. Ragna looks over to Jin, there’s ice forming on his hands. Wow, was the AC running full blast or was it his younger brother? “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Ragna huffs. Oh shit, he can see his breath now. Jin grabs Kagura’s collar.  
“That better have been a joke.” Jin cautioned through his grit teeth. A forced grin is on his face. Ice forms where Jin’s hands are grabbing. The tension is actually kind of thick.  
“The girl next door has a brother complex like you do, and I want to chat her up.” The bastard explains. Jin doesn’t look convinced. And Kagura is about to be stuck between a rock and a hard place if he doesn’t haul ass and leave. Jin’s icy touch crackles and causes more ice to form. Things aren’t looking too hot. “She acts like you so, I figured you’d be able to help a friend out.”  
That bastard shrugs this time. Jin’s ice dissipates. He’s calmed down now that he’s heard the idiotic explanation– probably. Ragna can’t be sure if the guy has a death wish or is just going off the deep end. Jin leaves the room wordlessly. Odds are he’s doing it to regain lost composure. Kagura gets up and looks around. He looks over to the display case. Mumbles of “Jinny was cute but Noel was cuter” and “Makoto is still as sexy as back then” reach Ragna’s ears. He’s losing whatever thread of patience is left. Kagura looks over to Ragna.  
“What.” He snapped. He wasn’t in a mood for this. Kagura has a grin plastered on his damn face.  
“You two are together then?” Ragna’s face gets hot. What the fuck? He looks wide eyed at the bastard in front of him. Kagura’s shit eating grin doesn’t go away.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“He wasn’t wearing pants and you’re not wearing a shirt, so you know, I guess you two went all the way.” A door gets slammed and Jin walks out. He’s as flustered as Ragna, if not more so. Jin walks over and stands next to Ragna. Then moves to the couch. It’s robotic. He sits down. Eyes still wide and blush still on his face. Ragna looks over to Jin and their eyes meet. They look away at breakneck speed. Kagura chuckles. “I’ll take that as a no.”  
There’s another knock at the door. Who could it be this time? Ragna decides to answer. He opens the door. It’s a guy probably Jin’s height. He has black hair and amber eyes. He’s also got on an NOL uniform. He charges in and heads for Kagura. He pulls him by the ear and out the door. “Ow, ow, ow Hibiki, I’m sorry!” Hibiki stops and bows to Jin. Hibiki nags at Kagura as they walk out. Jin waves them goodbye. A small grin on his face. Ragna sighs and relaxes into the recliner. Jin goes to the bookshelf and grabs his dream diary. He sits back down and relaxes into the couch. Thank fucking god. Jin grabs a pen.  
Did they revert back to the comfortable atmosphere from before? The apartment is silent again. Was it just Ragna or, did Jin constantly surround himself in silence? Jin writes whatever in his journals and quickly closes the book. Jin looks over to a, probably, dumbfounded Ragna. They have a staring contest for a while. Jin blinks first.  
There’s a certain urge that wants to gloat about his unofficial victory. Jin pouts. His cheeks slightly puffed out. Cute. Wait, what. Ragna looks away from Jin for the umpteenth time today. He’s starting to see Jin as “attractive” and not “fucking creepy”. Odds are, this wasn’t a good sign. He’s starting to look like his type. First, it’s the fact that he’s slender. Then it’s his face. His eyes are a solid and vibrant green. The color more obvious against his pale skin. Damn his weakness for cat-like eyes.  
He’s staring at Jin again. His brother isn’t paying attention. Jin is more interested in looking at past entries in his journal. Jin’s pink lips curl into a small smile. He crosses his legs. What the fuck was Ragna doing? The obvious answer was the wrong thing. His plump pink lips turn into a frown at what looks like the next entry. He closes the book again and puts it back on the shelf.  
“I’m taking a shower first.” Jin announces. Ragna grunts. He’s at a loss for words and afraid he’ll say something that will have Jin at his throat. He watches Jin walks to his room then to the bathroom. Jin also has a nice butt. Gah– there were the bad thoughts again. Damn bastard and prying into their buisness. Jin shuts the bathroom door.  
Ragna wants to hit his face against a wall. Frustration piling in his mind. He was being sexually frustrated over his little brother. The same one who’s been trying to kill him for years. The same one who turned into the masked bastard Hakumen. THE ONE WHO’S BEEN TRYING TO KILL HIM FOR YEARS. He decides that that’s in the past. He and Jin were being civil now. Living together and all. Despite it being for technically three days now. He needs a shower. Ragna closes his eyes as he waits for Jin to get out the shower. He needs to clear his thoughts.  
His dirty mind creates a fantasy for him. It’s of a freshly showered Jin. Water dripping from his hair and a towel draped around his neck. He’s got nothing on but a dress shirt. That isn’t anything new, but this time, he’s got nothing on underneath. His erection rubbing against the fabric of the shirt. He’s blushing and trying his best to keep it hidden. Ragna gestures for Jin to sit on his lap. Daring, if he did say so himself. Jin moves closer, he’s still blushing. His eyes clouded with lust. He decides to straddle Ragna rather than sit on his lap. Jin kisses the corner of Ragna’s mouth. He makes his way down to his neck. Ragna keeps his hands busy with groping Jin’s soft butt. Jin gasps. The sudden touch makes him stop his ministrations. Ragna moves his hands to the front of Jin’s shirt. He lifts it up to reveal the erection. Jin gasps at the sudden cold air hitting his member. And the actual shower stops in reality.  
Jin walks out wearing Ragna’s shirt. Still no pants. Ragna is suddenly very horny. Either from the fantasy he just had, or from the subject of that fantasy wearing his shirt with no pants on underneath. Jin uses a towel to dry off his hair. “Nii-san, it’s your turn.”  
He hated to admit it but, Jin looks pretty damn hot in just his shirt. Something about him being bare skin just set off a shit ton of alarms. He wants to keep looking at him. Jin wearing his shirt was actually really enticing and made it that much more difficult to look away.  
Ragna suddenly realizes he has fucked up. In a sudden death effort, he shakes his head to relieve himself from the thoughts attempting to fill his head. His body acting against his wishes. Goddamnit, he’d rather die than have Jin see that he pitched a tent. He rushes to the bathroom. In the mirror, how bright red his cheeks were. He nearly busts his ass and a flurry of swears come flowing out. In his flustered state, he slams the door and starts scolding himself. Stop it with the perverted thoughts you asshole. He doesn’t feel any better being in here. But, it was better than having Jin see. He haphazardly discards his clothes. He rushes to the shower and turns it to scalding hot. Hopefully, the water can help him clear his mind and let him repent for his sins. Water droplets rain down as he contemplates what a bad brother he is. So far, it wasn’t doing much good.  
He runs his hands over his face and hair. He was so fucked up. How could he be such a fucking creep? Mindfucking Jin. Of all people, it had to be him. He lets out a sigh of frustration. The floodgates in his mind break and thoughts of Jin being his are everywhere. Shit. Dammit. Shit.  
He hates himself for what comes next. Mentally, he swears this would be the only time. No one had to know. This was just his body going against his moral compass. One time only. He rests his back against the cold shower tile. His possessive thoughts of Jin resurface.He’s going to spend every second regretting this. He wraps his fingers around his cock, starting at a slow pace of pumping before gradually increasing his speed.  
He clenches his teeth and bites his lip, holding back moans attempting to escape his lips. Just for a little, he gives in to the thought of having Jin all to himself.  
He craves, no, relishes the thought of Jin lying on his back clad only in his jacket, moaning his name lewdly, as he thrusts into him. Ragna bites his lip harder thinking about fucking him enough, driven by Jin moaning his name. He wants to fuck Jin until they tired out, to the point where they can’t get out of bed. The animalistic urges making them want to fuck like rabbits.  
The kind that makes them focus on each other’s pleasure only. He wants them to be buried in the bliss of being on another’s. He wants all of Jin. He wants him so badly. So much so that he wants the feeling of the final thrust and getting to that climactic high. The moans of pure satisfaction loud enough for the neighbors to file a damn sound complaint, and the sheer delight in coming down together. Then the heavy satisfied breathing.  
Ragna glances down to his hand. The sudden revelation hits him. He wants Jin. He’s a horrible person. The once scalding water feels lukewarm on his skin. He watches the cum go down the drain. He fumbles to turn off the shower. His realization to his feelings clashing against his moral compass or lack thereof. He washes his hands. Either of his bad deed or germs. Ragna wipes off the steam on the bathroom mirror so he could brush his teeth. He tries to find some kind of loophole in his morals.  
He didn’t have any. He spits out the toothpaste foam and rinses. He looked so dead inside. He wraps a towel around his waist and heads out of the bathroom. Jin is sitting on the recliner. His chin rested against his knees. He sits in the fetal position as a slasher movie is on his TV screen. “They’re still going at it.” He explains. The woman on screen shrieks as the killer chases her brandishing a knife.  
As interesting as it was, Ragna gets dressed. He contemplates going out but decides against it. He and Jin might as well spend some time together. His little session aside. He puts on a pair of black pants. He wasn’t in a mood to bother finding a shirt. He might as well, if Jin was wearing one of his shirts. He zips up the pants but doesn’t bother with the button. He dries off his hair.  
Jin’s making coffee when Ragna come out. The smell fills the apartment with a sweet blend of coffee. Ragna goes over. He places his chin on Jin’s head and places his hands on both sides of him. Affection. He isn’t used to showing it. Jin leans into him. Whoa, this was not what he was expecting.  
“Nii-san, I think I like you.”  
“I, uh, like you too Jin.” He did mean as family right? Ragna prays he doesn’t have romantic feelings towards him. It’d make it that much more difficult to restrain himself. Sexual urges strong enough to overpower self-restraint. He hates this.  
There’s a content sigh from Jin. He must feel like this is a family atmosphere. That is what this was. Jin smells like something flower-y. Whatever it was, it smelled nice. Ragna moves aside. Jin looks disappointed at the separation. Would it be better to go out? Jin holds a cup of coffee out for Ragna. It’s a mug in the shape of a cat. Jin’s mug is in the shape of a duck. He sure has some cute mugs.  
Jin sips contentedly at his coffee. He’s still tense. Was he loud? Did he make too much noise? Jin hasn’t said anything. He must be fine. He glances up from his cup. Eyes ever focused on his brother. He notices Jin has the sleeves rolled up slightly.  
“I think we mean different things,” Jin begins, “I guess that’s fine, as long as you’re here, Nii-san.” Jin takes another sip. His eyes not meeting Ragna’s mismatched ones. Ragna finishes his mug and places it beside the sink. He leans against the kitchen counter. Tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. He’s confused. So what if their “likes” were different? Wasn’t it fine for Jin to like Ragna as family? Jin places his cup beside Ragna’s mug.  
He gets closer. He walks closer and closer until they’re chest to chest. Jin gets on his tip toes. Long blonde lashes frame cat-eyes. Those same eyes flutter closed as their owner kisses the corner of his mouth. He gets off his tip toes. His eyes flutter open. He gasps like he's surprised at what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend help with the Ragna jerking off scene. I was very tired so forgive any grammar mistakes this far into the game.


	5. High For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has some alone time. There's a type of phone sex. And lots of "Nii-san".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of moments of "fuck this shit" and "holy fucking shit" mainly just "holy fuck". High For This (The Weeknd Cover) by Ellie Goulding.

It was a moment of bad judgement. A lapse. Jin had gotten too into the comfort of affection. He could easily confess as much. A small part of the brother obsessed part of him back to haunt him. Jin sits in the recliner. Part of him was hoping Ragna would push him away. The other part wanted him to make the tension rise, and go even farther. Whatever the case, last night was a nightmare.  
It’s been the same nightmare only, Jin kept getting more and more alone. If such a feat were possible. He didn’t wake up crying this time. So, that was something. He rubs his neck. He should get something for Ragna to sleep on in the guestroom. He runs a hand through his hair. Too many things to focus on. He relaxes against the comfy chair. His technical bed on late nights. Speaking of late nights, he’d actually gotten decent amounts of sleep recently. Usually, he’d be so worked up he’d be unable to sleep for days. Suddenly, he sits upright. Ragna stopped snoring.  
He eases into the chair again when he can hear the soft snoring through the ajar door. There’s a comfort in hearing his brother sleep so soundly in the usually comfortable silence. But after nightmares, the silence was deafening. The neighbors aren’t going at it either. It’s quiet.  
Jin gets up again and heads into the empty guest room. He locks the door behind him. The room has zero furnishings aside from a desk tucked into a corner of the room. Light comes through a window next to the closet. He lays on the floor with his body spread out. It’s cool against his skin. He wants to cry. He wants to reflect on his idiocy. The rejection from his brother. He shuts his eyes. It was a blow to his ego.  
Ragna had pushed him away, going off on an “incest is wrong” tangent. He’d panicked and everything went back to treading on a thread. He laughs to himself. For Jin, he knew this would happen. He thought he could handle this. His emotions. Jin places his forearm against his eyes. Another soft chuckle escapes him. This was hilarious. He’d already known the outcome but expected another instead. He lets his body relax and slowly falls back to sleep.  
When he wakes up again, there’s someone knocking at the door. He gets up from the floor and opens the door slightly. “Yes?” He grounchily answers. Ragna stands before him with his knuckle resting against the door.  
“I’m heading out.“  
How did Ragna know he was in here? Did he just feel inclined to tell him? Behind the door, he rests his head against it. He wanted to be left alone. He lifts his head up. Jin crosses his arms. Ragna looks as uncomfortable as Jin feels. Jin shuts the door again. There’s a shocked noise on the other side.  
“Buy a futon.” He commands. Ragna doesn’t respond. There’s the sound of footsteps and the click on another door. Back to the silence. He should let the distance build. He lets out a laugh.  
He lays on the floor again. All his fault. This was all his fault. He could only blame himself. His feelings. He could care less about blood ties he had to his brother. He could give less of a damn about incest. He just wanted his brother. Greed for his love or lust accumulating into a feeling Jin could only see as “like”. Therapy be damned. The whole three months he spent disconnected from society aside from work ruined with just three days with his brother. Reunited again.  
Anger at his own ruined progress aside, he should get up from the floor. There were several chores to be done. Like sweeping. The floors were dusty. Last time he checked that is. Which was now. First things first, a shower.  
He gets up from the floor. He’d have some time to wallow in self-hatred for as long as Ragna was out. Hopefully, it would be a while until Ragna came back. He strips down as he walks to the bathroom. Usually, he wouldn’t dare divulge. Pride of the Kisaragi and the fear of being walked in at the very front of his mind. But, today, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t bother to shut the bathroom door all the way either.  
He heads to the shower. Jin turns the shower knob to cold. Almost immediately, cold droplets rain down on him. The droplets feel more like they’re pelting him with icy cold reminders. Of course, he already knew the situation. He and his brother couldn’t do this. Whatever this was.  
He turns off the shower and steps out soaking wet and naked. He didn’t bring a towel. He walks out of the bathroom and into his room. It was probably best he went back to therapy. For his own sake. He heads to the closet and finds one of his bodysuits. And a big dress shirt. Did he want to go commando today? Sure, why not. The material feels weird against his dick. Maybe it wasn’t a smart idea. He came this far, might as well go all the way. He wasn’t going anywhere. And, as long no one tore the bodysuit anywhere particularly risqué, he was fine. Who was going to tear it, Ragna? He laughs at the thought as he buttons up the shirt. He leaves the first two unbuttoned. His stomach growls and he decides on making some kind of food. Or maybe have an apple.  
He chooses the apple. He grabs one and sits in one of the kitchen chairs. As he takes a bite, there’s a squirt of juice and it trickles down the side of his mouth. He wipes it away. There wasn’t much he could do in his apartment. He supposed he could read a book. And then there were chores. But, in reality, only the guest room was dirty. He tosses out the apple core. Mundane moments like this weren’t his thing. Hence his joining the praetorian guard over any other part of the NOL. Fast paced field work. Jin gets up from his seat and starts gathering cleaning supplies.  
The dust in the room hasn’t really accumulated, but he wasn’t the only person living here now. He makes quick work of the room. Dust here, clean there, it probably took him an hour tops. Now, he was back to square one. With nothing to do. Nothing.  
He lays on the now clean floor. He recalls the past few days. His memory has his brother burned into the forefront of his mind. He’d already known his brother was no slouch. Especially during fights. Yesterday’s incident comes back to haunt him. Particularly, both their bodies pressed against each other as Jin went for that seemingly innocent kiss. How fit his brother was. How warm his skin was.  
The suit’s material rubs on a sensitive spot as he sits up. Jin gasps at the sensation. He must have laid on the floor the wrong way. For something like that to happen, he must have laid down wrong. He stands up and goes into his room. He wasn’t erect. He wasn’t erect. He repeats to himself. He was fine. He closes his room door and locks it. He lifts up the shirt up to reveal his hard on pressing against the suit.  
It’s takes all self control to not rip it. He holds back. He had to admit it now, he was sexually frustrated. Jin unbuttoned the shirt and tosses it aside. He can’t do it. He rips at the crotch of the bodysuit with gusto. He wants release. He goes to one of the desk drawers rummaging for both lube and the lone toy. It’d been given to him as a joke. He didn’t think he’d ever use it. Jin goes back to sit with his back pressed against his door.  
Beside the door is a rumpled mass of red. It doesn’t take a genius to know that it was Ragna’s jacket. Jin grabs the jacket and puts it on. It has his brother’s smell. He takes a deep breath of it. His Ragna’s smell. “Nii-san.” He wants him so badly.  
He puts some lube on his fingers. He’d never been one for doing this. He fingers himself almost immediately with the coated digits. Eager, he grabs his cock and starts pumping himself in tandem with his fingering. He preps himself for the massager. When he’s prepped enough, he inserts it into himself. Thoughts of it being Ragna wander into his head.  
Ragna thrusting into him eagerly. With their bodies pressed together and heat filling the room. With Jin rolling his hips to get Ragna to move more. His brother having enough and pushing him down onto his back. His legs wrapped around him to keep them close. So much so that he clings to Ragna. He moans out his name.  
Jin gradually increases his speed.  
There’s a ringing from his phone. He groans but forces himself to pick up. He bites his lip as he answers the sudden movement causes his hand to slip. Accidentally, he switches on the vibrator. He gasps at the sudden sensation. It feels too good. He’s so close. His breaths get more ragged and hot. His face feels so warm. He tries to control his moans.  
“Y-yes?”  
“It’s me, what kind of futon do you want?”  
He holds the phone away from his ear as he fumbles with the vibrator settings. To have to deal with this now! He manages to set the switch to low. He breathes a trembling breath. He presses the phone against his ear as he repositions the toy.  
“Any kind.” He manages to say. To have his voice so close. Ragna mumbles something about being specific if he has to run errands. Ragna sighs on the other end of the line.  
“Anyway, I’ll just have to pick whatever.” He sighs again. Jin wishes he would just hang up. He accidentally lets a loud moan slip.  
“W-what the hell was that?!”  
“I-I’m fine,” he breathes, “just stubbed my toe.” It’s a close save. He turns the setting to medium. Low is starting to lose its feeling. Jin mutes his side of the call while Ragna rambles about his day so far.  
He wants the real thing so badly. To have all of his brother’s attention. His focus. Everything. Jin rocks his hips as he just focuses on the massager. He calls out Ragna’s name between moans.  
He cums onto his stomach. His breath calms down. He wants to take out the massager. It’s still on and Jin is still coming down from the high. He’s still sensitive. He bites his lip as he pulls it out.  
“I’ll be back soon.” Ragna hangs up.  
His knees shaky and his body still riding out the orgasm. He needs a minute to clean himself up.He grabs tissues to clean up the cum on his stomach and strips out of the now ruined bodysuit.  
He sighs out of relief. That could have been much more worse. He slips on a pair of underwear and puts on the shirt he had on prior. He tosses the used tissues and unlocks his door. The climax high is gone at this point. He’s cleaned up as well. He steps out of his room.  
Hopefully, his face isn’t as flushed as it was before. He walks over to the kitchen table and rests his head against the cool glass. He starts thinking out loud. It should help him reorganize his thoughts.  
“I’ve always liked Nii-san.” Like was an understatement. He really loved his beloved Nii-san. From the beginning of wanting to kill him, to now of wanting his unconditional love and attention. Though, this was the current him. Hakumen-Jin still hated Ragna with a passion. He turns to his other cheek.  
“He doesn’t like me back, that much is very certain.” This was true. If yesterday’s incident was evidence enough. Ragna had never shown an interest in him. Though, he knew it was due to their childhood. Jin lightly hits his head on the glass. The light thump acting as a reminder of his brother’s prior dislike of him. Of course he’d be unwilling to even be civil. Jin had been trying to kill him for years. He groans at the encounters.  
“Of course he wouldn’t give me the time of day,” he closes his eyes and groans again, “people don’t immediately like the person trying to kill them for years.” He lifts his head up. Therapy was a good counter to the psychopathy. It worked. He attempted to be civil with people. Maybe it was time to go back? He goes to sit on the recliner. Provided, his therapist was affiliated with the Kisaragi family. But, he was considered an adult and capable of being an adult. He also held said therapist to swear at the sword to keep his sessions confidential even if his adopted family attempted to pry into the sessions. He’d be damned if that accursed family wanted to get into his personal life.  
He decides reading would get his mind off things. He did have a plethora of books he’d yet to read. He goes to one of the shelves and pulls out a novel. As he sits down to read, there’s the sound of the doorknob turning. Ragna peeks out from behind the door. In one of his arms is a curled up futon in vibrant vermillion.  
In the other is a bag filled with groceries resting atop a pizza box. Ragna nudges the door open more. Jin puts down his book to help his obviously struggling brother. He goes to take the grocery bag. Ragna just pushes through and tosses the futon on the floor. It lands with a soft thud.  
Ragna sighs and places the groceries down. He goes to sit on the couch as Jin goes to get the groceries. Someone has to put them away. He bends down to pick them up off the ground. In the bag, he can see vegetables and some fruit, there’s cheese and some dairy. He goes to the kitchen and puts everything in the fridge. He goes back to put the pizza box on the living room table. Ragna’s face is pink. Was it something he did? He shrugs the thought off as he goes to open the box.  
“Let’s eat.”  
“Y-yeah…” Ragna stutters.  
The pizza itself is slightly warm. And plain. There’s veggies and cheese. Nothing out of the ordinary. The two eat in silence. Ragna keeps looking at Jin. His stare isn’t broken as he sits casually. His leg crossed over the other. He feels like he could stare holes into him. He wipes away the crumbs on his lips. Was that why he was staring? He doesn’t glance up from his plate.  
Ragna is the first to speak. He finishes his slice and cleans his hands. “Are you doing this on purpose?” His inquiry causes Jin to choke mid-slice. His eyes were probably wide. He puts the slice down and swallows what was left. He’s suddenly reminded of his session alone.  
“D-doing what?” He stutters. He cleans off his hands suddenly not hungry anymore. Ragna moves closer. His face is neutral. But, Jin notices the mischievous glint in his eyes. This was usually prevalent in his less serious moments. He’d seen from afar. Never the recipient of the mischievous glint. Jin moves back.  
“Teasing me.” Jin can’t be sure if his brother is serious or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ragna going to make the first move? Will Jin ever get really laid? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z.  
> Haha I kid, uh, my notes here are different from the ones for when I post to tumblr. So it's difficult to humor you.  
> The next chapter probably won't be out for a while. So you'll have to wait. Ugh, I'm such a tease~


	6. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna makes dinner and has inner turmoil, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a month. I have no excuses. Why Don't You Do Right? By Peggy Lee and Benny Goodman. As much as I like Jessica Rabbit's rendition, I'm more fond of this one.

Ragna groans. Last night, he fucked up. He fucked up so bad. He almost kissed Jin. Not almost, but almost almost. Their lips were a hair’s away from touching. That’s what pisses Ragna off. He was the one who initiated the kiss, but then he pulls away and says, “Just kidding.”  
Like a goddamn dumbass. He could’ve had Jin. But no, he pulls away and wimps out. He rolls over onto the futon. Jin rushed to his room and slammed the door. God, he fucked up. He couldn’t help it. He just wanted to kiss him. He really hated himself right now. It really felt like he was being teased. What with Jin wearing his shirts and all.  
The morning after wasn’t exactly a comfortable atmosphere either. Jin is the first up. He’s making eggs and all you can hear is the sizzling of it. It’s awkward again.   
“Uh, so, did you sleep well?”  
“No, not really.” Jin responds. He flips the egg then plates it. Toast pops out of the toaster.   
“Could you get them?” Ragna grabs the toast and puts it on the same plate as the eggs. Wow. This was awkward. Jin refused to make eye contact. They were having leftover pizza, eggs, toast and coffee. Not healthy, but whatever. Jin finishes his breakfast and goes to write in his dream journal again. It’s a few minutes of scratching and then, he’s done. He makes a beeline for the bathroom and then straight for his room to get dressed. He doesn’t speak to Ragna or even say goodbye as he leaves.  
Well, good to see them back to normal. Tension at an all time high, but not sexual. This was good right? He drinks the remainder of his now cold coffee. He’d always wanted distance from Jin, so how was he struggling. Sure, his feelings for Jin were still there but– they were mostly sexual. Not emotional. At least, he didn’t think so. This was screwing with him. He groans as he cleans the dirty dishes. Hot scalding water pouring onto his hands. Fuck.  
If there was a way for shit to turn sour, of course it had to happen to Ragna. He’d been awake since three. So he’s already showered. He really needs to do something. Grow a pair, or something. Drumming in his ears. Either from his heartbeat or the pounding of the neighbors. Whichever it is, it’s pissing him off. Shit. He decides that the best course of action is getting out of the house. And use visiting Kokonoe as an excuse. He needed maintenance on his arm anyway. No reason to prolong it.  
Kokonoe uses that perverted bastard’s office as a lab, so unwillingly, he heads to the library branch nearby. He really doesn’t want to. And people still want his bounty. Which sucks. But, he has to deal. He heads out. The halls are empty and he locks the door behind him.  
Ragna walks out of the building into the busy streets. This city was a tourist attraction. The food diversity was mouth watering and he can see why Jin moved here away from his duties from the Prae-whatever. The walk is uneventful, if he was being honest. Today was a day for couples to walk around apparently. Mostly cooing and chirping from lovebirds at every corner.  
The NOL halls are empty. This isn’t weird per se, but for people who are like a second police, shouldn’t they be busier? As he walks, he hears muffled moaning from behind a pair of double doors. The plaque besides the doors reads “Kisaragi” and Ragna’s not too happy about it. He listens with his ear to the door. The muffled moaning is against the door. Not only that but it’s moaning his name.  
“Nngh…R-Ragna.”   
It’s Jin’s voice. He wants to know what’s going on, but– he’s already treading. There’s panting. Then more moaning of his name and then, the climax. It’s not as loud as the moaning but, it’s holding back. Like the voice suddenly remembered he was in a place that wasn’t exactly soundproof. Then, there’s a clatter, and papers shuffling.  
Ragna heads to Kagura’s office. If memory served right, it should be down the hall. Hopefully his face wasn’t beet red. And he wasn’t pitching a tent. He kicks the doors open and Kagura is hard at work. His secretary is standing at his side, with a wooden ruler in hand. It’s clutched in Hibiki’s vice grip. Kagura glances up.  
“Oh, it’s Jinny’s boyfriend! What’re you here for, visiting?”  
“Kokonoe in?”  
“Well, she never leaves. Give me a second to call her out.” Kagura pulls Hibiki into his lap. Hibiki slaps him with the ruler and gets back to standing upright. Ragna sits on the couch. Must be nice to have an office big enough for a couch. Couch. Ugh, last night comes back again. He was stupid.  
Kokonoe pokes her head out from her secret lab and notices Ragna. Took her damn long enough. He gets up and heads over to her. He doesn’t want to be here anymore. She gestures over to a computer chair. He takes off his shirt to give her a better look at his arm.  
“What, family troubles?” She’s blunt as ever. He blames it on her being a shut-in. She tells him to bend his arm. He bends it as told. If family troubles involved feelings for your brother, then yes. He responds almost too quickly, “No.”  
She hums as she writes down her results.   
“Then why are you even here, usually I have to force Tager to get you.” She snaps. Kokonoe pauses.  
“Is it a girl?” She tells him to make a fist. Kokonoe was starting to interrogate him, and it’s starting to piss him off.  
“No.” He snaps back. He makes a fist clenching it tight to emphasize the slight aggression. Yes, technically, it was a romance problem. He’d rather die than tell her about it though. His hasty response and defensive attitude chimes her in to why he’s here of his own free will. She pinches his cheek and coos.  
“Aww, baby’s first relationship problem.” God, he hates this. But his arm check up was priority. He swats her hand away. She coos again.  
“Who is this lucky lady?” She’s pushing buttons.  
“I’d rather not talk about him to you of all people.” He puts the emphasis on “you” because it’s a stab at her being shut in. Kokonoe is more focused on the other key word. She still takes slight offense to the shut-in statement.   
She stares intently at his arm. What, was there something wrong with his arm? She hums again and writes down the results. She flips through the papers and types something up. He doesn’t know what, but she’s been silent for a while. If she was thinking about something, he kinda wants to know it is.  
“No way!” She exclaims like she came upon a mindfucking revelation. Such a revelation that would cause her to toss her clipboard into his face. She laughs then it turns into a fit of laughter. He places the clipboard down and gets dressed again.   
This was a waste of time.  
“You’re actually interested in your brother?” She asks through laughs. Not like any other guy was into him, or vice versa. He shudder at the thought of jerking it to someone other than Jin. Gross. Great, now he’s thinking back. He has to stop with sudden flashes to every time he gets off to Jin.  
Especially in public. Suddenly pitching a tent isn’t exactly easy to explain. He gets his shirt back on and walks off. He wanted to leave and do something else. Maybe he’d visit Litchi, or something, he didn’t know. Kill time for as long as possible.  
…And he can’t. Litchi ended up being busy because the weird Ninja guy injured himself. She had to make sure he didn’t cling to her too much. Most of the people he knows aren’t in a mood to deal with his shit currently. Tao was busy playing with Carl. Plus, the person he usually talks to is away on vacation apparently. He heads home with a few soy-meat replacements, he’s never cooked with the stuff before. Might as well learn.   
He slides the key card into the slot. This place must be pricey to have key cards instead of keys. He turns the knob and walks in. He takes off his shoes and tosses them next to the door. He puts the groceries in the fridge and takes off his jacket. Not his own, it’s the one Jin bought. He doesn’t even know where his jacket is.  
“What to do…” he grumbles.  
He collapses onto the couch. Fuck he was bored. He goes over to the bookshelf. Maybe Jin has something worth looking at… Or not. He glanced at expansive titles, encyclopedias, and books upon books of poetry. He wants to try experimenting with the soy-meat he bought. He should cook dinner as thanks for letting him crash here. Jin would be unwilling to accept, but he still wanted to do it. He sits up.  
He’s never cooked with this stuff though. He decides to call Jin. To ask what he wants for dinner. And check on him. He goes to his call history and calls Jin. He’s only calling because he’s such a good big brother.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey babe, what do you want for dinner?” FUCK. He’s going to regret this call.  
“Pasta?”  
“G-great!” He hangs up. He regrets the call. He tosses his phone onto the table. Of all the dumb things he’s done, that was probably the dumbest. Calling Jin was a mistake. He could have just texted him.  
Cooking can wait. Right now, he just needed to wallow in shame. He falls back down onto the cushions like a brick. That’s how heavy the shame is. He closes his eyes. Maybe he’d nap. It was still bright out.  
He naps. And when he wakes up it’s dark out. A light blanket was placed onto him and there’s the sound of water boiling and bubbling. There’s the sound of chopping on a cutting board as well. Was someone cooking? He tosses the blanket aside to see who was cooking.  
“You’re awake.”  
“Yeah.”  
Jin puts down the knife to set aside the vegetables. He took another of his shirts. For a moment, Ragna wonders if he’ll get them back or not. Jin must have come home while he was napping.  
“I just prepped the food and started boiling water for you.” Jin reports. He moves out of the way and walks out of the kitchen into the living room. Ragna pours in the pasta and a pinch of salt. He hasn’t gotten a chance to really talk with Jin. Maybe dinner really was the best way to go about it. He checks for the Alfredo sauce he bought. It’s sitting on the kitchen counter without a care in the world. The veggies are all laid out too. Ten minutes go by. Ragna drains the pasta after checking to see if they’re done. He uses a fork to take out a single noodle to test. It’s done. The noodles that is.  
Next is the actual food. He pours the sauce into a pan and then adds the vegetables occasionally stirring. He adds some garlic powder because why not. Jin really does keep his kitchen stocked. He adds in the pasta after a few minutes. And now the food’s done after a taste test. He puts the dirty pot and pan into the sink. He makes plates for both himself and Jin. He takes both plates to the dinner table with forks in hand. Fuck, he forgot how big Jin’s apartment was. Jin is already sitting and reading a book. Beside him is paperwork. He’s mumbling to himself. The book is big and thick and from the looks of it very text heavy.  
“No work at the table.” He finds himself compelled to scold Jin lightly. Jin glances up and moves his stuff aside. There’s a small smile gracing his features. He takes his plate out of Ragna’s hand and says his tired thanks. Ragna sits in the chair in front of him. Were they really going to keep switching from awkward to homey?  
They spend the time not talking. He wants to break the ice. Going about it was going to be difficult though. He twirls a noodle on his fork. The metal scrapes against the ceramic with an bearable squeak.  
“So, when should I start paying rent?” He asks playfully. Jin doesn’t look up from his plate.   
“I can afford rent for both of us.” He mumbles. He scrapes his fork on the plate. Geez, making light conversation was going to be tougher than he thought. He scratches the back of his neck. Jin hasn’t really touched his food.  
After a bit, Jin starts to eat. Ragna finishes his share. He props chin in his hand. The prongs of his fork press lightly to his lips. Jin has pretty features, he thinks. His eyes are evergreen and contrast his almost white skin. He wants to tease him. He decides against it. Ah, yes, they return to the scratching of forks and silence like a smoker to nicotine. It’s almost hilarious how awkward they are. “Hey, you’re staring at me again.”  
Ragna puts his fork down onto his plate. Jin is dainty. Just like now, he shifts in discomfort from being stared at. His fork is resting on his plate poking into a small bunch of pasta. He’s being self-conscious. Cute. Ragna mumbles an apology. Jin finishes eating and takes both plates to the sink. They always came back to this weird tension. Jin stands upright as he washes the dishes. The clinking of ceramic is near-deafening to him. They couldn’t keep this up.  
Jin drys off his hands. He’s been way too quiet. Even by his standards. “Hey Jin,” he glances up, “Come here a sec.” Jin comes to him without argument. He’s like a puppy in that sense. Jin stands in front of him with furrowed brows. Ragna grabs him by the hand and pulls him into his lap. He makes a sound of shock and surprise.   
“Your face’ll get stuck like that.” He lightly presses the spot between Jin’s eyes to emphasize his point. Jin wraps his arms around his neck. His face is buried in Ragna’s shoulder and he mumbles. It’s incoherent to him. He is saying something. He can feel the heat of Jin’s breath through his clothes. Sudden obedience and affection, he must be in a really good dream.  
“Hm? Nii-san can’t hear you.~” He teases. Jin pulls away. His cheeks are puffed up as he pouts. It’s a mannerism that he hasn’t grown out of since his childhood. It’s cute but a bit bratty. He pokes one cheek. The other hand is keeping Jin from falling backwards by resting on his lower back.  
“Nii-san, you’re being a bully.” Yeah. And, he was about to bully him some more.  
“You can get mad at me for it later.” He tilts Jin’s chin up slightly. He leans in and presses his lips against Jin’s soft pink lips. He can taste strawberry lip balm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie they actually kissed this time. I hope you're enjoying this. It's been a while since I've been dedicated to writing something like this.


End file.
